Halluciations (svtfoe short)
by lazersfanfics
Summary: Based off the beginning of "Red Belt."


( this short is dedicated to Marco. poor boy already went through so much in 2 episodes into the season )

Marco slowly woke up from his questionable slumber. However, he woke up seeing himself with more questions to be answered. For starters, he had something strange covering his whole body. He even had it in his mouth. When he spit it out, the strange item turned out to be small purple hearts.

"Mewberty...?" he wondered.

He then saw what he was wearing. It wasn't his regular hoodie and jeans, nor was it his shirt or boxers. It was a suit he was wearing.

"I'm in a suit again?" he asked himself.

It didn't take him long to realize he was actually locked in a school locker. Yet, he felt as if was in a coffin. Soon, he heard the school bell ring, and watched as tons of students walk past his prison, not caring about his situation one bit. He furiously knocked on the locker door as hard as he could, hoping he can break free past this nightmare.

"Hey, let me out!" he screamed. "LET ME OUT!"

Unfortunately, no one else heard his agonizing cries. They all walked past him; all except one person who walked very slowly to him. When he looked through the locker windows, he surprisingly saw himself. However, his clone looked far from a nice guy, as he showed a evil grin towards the prisoner in a suit covered in purple hearts. When he raised his arm up, it feared Marco the most.

He was face to face with the monster arm again.

"Let me in..." the arm whispered.

"What?" Marco replied.

"Let me in..."

"Ok, screw you and your stupid riddles."

"No more riddles, Marco... Let me in..."

"I'm not gonna do that. Just leave me alone."

"The tournament... Jackie Lynn Thomas... Control..."

Marco nearly broke into tears.

"Just leave me alone!"

The monster arm ripped the locker door.

"LET ME IN!"

He woke up once again, but into another situation. This time, he wasn't wearing a suit, but he returned back to his t-shirt and boxers. However, he stood on the exact same floor of the ballroom that shared the night of the Blood Moon Ball. Looking upward, he saw the light aiming towards someone. Curious to know where it leads to, he saw the light point to what appears to be another him and Star. What shocked him the most was how it was the exact same outfits from the Blood Moon Ball the two were wearing.

Creeped out by this situation, he ran towards the two and tapped on the shoulder of the man in his Blood Moon Ball, saying, "Hey!"

The man proceeded to turn around, and the result made Marco scream. Everything he wore was exactly like his outfit from the Blood Moon Ball, but somehow, his eyes were pitch black with a red glow in between. Another evil clone of Marco stood in front of him, and stared at him with an evil grin.

"Hola, Marco!" Demon Marco said to him. "Como estas, mi amigo? Bien? Mal? Mas o menos?

Demon Marco took a maniacal laugh and yelled at the top of his lungs, as he painfully grew demon wings on his back.

"Lo siento, mi amigo... Me llamo... DIABLO MARCO."

He swirled around the Blood Moon Ball Star and swept her off her feet. Marco tried his best to save her, but Demon Marco was too fast for him, for he flew a couple feet off the ground after sweeping Star.

Demon Marco let out another laugh and told him, "Mucho comer, Marco. Mucho comer."

Tears fell on the hard floor, as he stood there on his hands and knees.

"Please..." he said. "Wake me up already... I just want this to over with... Please wake me up..."

"ACEPTA TU DESTINO, EMPEZAR DE NUEVO!"

Demon Marco quickly dropped Star and went straight for him. But before he can take his next victim, Marco woke up screaming again. He breathed heavily, looking at his room and seeing everything intact. Yet, he knew 100% he had another "Stuck in Life" dream. Third time this week. At some point, those dreams would become far worse nightmares, he thought, but he kept his fingers crossed.

He picked up his alarm clock. It was 6:30 in a Thursday morning, but his alarm was set at 7. Seems like his "Stuck in Life" dreams make better alarms than actual ones, he thought to himself. He then thought back to the dream. A bunch of things had happened that were far different than his other dreams, and it caused him to have endless doubts and concerns.

"What's with the suit? Why was I trapped? Was there a reason why I was covered in Mewberty hearts? Am I evil? Does anyone think I am? I know I'm a misunderstood bad boy, but still. The Ball. Star. I... I couldn't save her. Am I really evil? Is there truly a monster inside of me? I have to tell someone. But who? Should I tell Star? Probably not. She heard of so many. She probably won't care. Then who? Can I even save myself? Can I Save anyone?"

All of these sudden ramblings turned him into a mad man. His hope has died inside. At this point, he would only want to stay in his bed, not go to school, and avoid anything that'll make him think too much. Regardless, he was living in constant fear, and he's unsure of faking it any longer.

So he lied on his bed awake, wishing to rot like a tomato, haunted by his thoughts and dreams.


End file.
